Of Ghosts and Goblins
by chilipepperz61
Summary: Halloween at Danny Jackson's house. Number 10 in the Little Danny Universe.


Of Ghosts and Goblins  
By LD Steen  
  
Oct 20-  
  
Daniel looked small, almost swallowed up in the gown  
clothing his thin body. He shivered as he sat on the  
cold exam table.  
  
"I'm sorry Daniel" Dr. Conner was saying as he patted  
the boy's shoulder. "I don't think it's a good idea  
for you to go out trick or treating with the weather  
like it's been. Your lungs haven't gotten over your  
bullet wound and I don't want you to get sick again."  
  
George and Kat exchanged looks over the despondent  
boy's head. Daniel sat in silence with his head hung.  
  
"Hey" Kat grinned with forced joviality, "How about we  
have a party at home instead." Daniel's head shot up,  
hope flaring briefly in his eyes. "I think with all  
this snow we've had already this year, that most of  
the kids would prefer a costume party inside instead  
of going door to door. Don't you?"  
  
"That's a great idea." George enthused.  
  
The doctor smiled and nodded. "I believe I could clear  
you for something like that. Just don't over do  
things."  
  
Oct 25-  
  
Jason tossed his backpack on the floor of the living  
room. Kat glanced up from the papers she had scattered  
across her desk.  
  
"Put it in your room please." Kat directed, pointedly  
eying the pack. Jason hefted it over his shoulder with  
a sigh. She smiled as he started towards his room.  
"Did  
you hand out the invitations?"  
  
"Yeah, everyone got one."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Most of them said they'd come."  
  
Jason knocked on Daniel's door, then opened it  
hesitantly when he didn't get an answer. He saw  
Daniel sitting on his window bench staring pensively  
outside.  
  
"Hey Danny, why so quiet?"  
  
"Just thinking." Daniel answered without looking away  
from the window. Jason frowned, a quiet Daniel was  
never a good thing.  
  
"Well, you got lucky today." he attempted to draw his  
brother out some, "Mrs. Davis handed out a surprise  
test. Man, it's a good thing you helped me out with my  
history yesterday." Misery was etched on Daniel's  
face. "You feeling ok Danny? You look kinda sick."  
  
Daniel shrugged, "Just a bad day I guess. I'm bored  
here. I wish I could go back to school with you."  
  
Jason looked aghast, "You WANT to go to school? Why?  
I'd rather be home with Kat."  
  
"Me too, but she had meetings all day. I was stuck  
watching tv all day."  
  
"What kind of meetings?"  
  
Daniel sighed, "All kinds. Mostly about the party. She  
had caterers and some party planner lady over. You  
know what a perfectionist she can be."  
  
"But I thought this was just something for our class."  
  
Daniel shook his head sadly. "Not anymore. There's  
gonna be a costume contest, games and a haunted house  
out back. They even plan on a big bonfire out front  
for roasting hot dogs."  
  
"Wow, sounds great. So why the long face? I thought  
you'd be happy."  
  
"I can't think of a costume. Everything I come up with  
is stupid."  
  
"You? Stupid? You've gotta be kidding. So tell me some  
of your ideas."  
  
Daniel handed him a sketchbook with several designs  
drawn in it. Jason studied them seriously.  
  
"Well, the Egyptian thing is out Danny. you don't need  
to be seen wearing a dress."  
  
"It isn't a dress."  
  
"Danny, I don't care what they call it over in Egypt,  
here it's a dress. You don't want to give Robert a new  
reason to pick on you do ya?"  
  
Daniel seemed to draw more into himself. Oblivious,  
Jason continued to flip through the notebook. Finally  
a huge grin lit his face.  
  
"This one is perfect Danny. We could both do this."  
Daniel glanced over at the drawing.  
  
"Both of us? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. You can be black and I'll be white.  
Besides just think, we get to carry swords."  
  
Deep blond brows drew together. "Swords? But there's  
no..."  
  
Jason nudged him and nodded his head excitedly. "Yeah  
Danny, swords. You'll see, it'll be great. Trust me."  
  
"You know those are the two most dreaded words in the  
English language don't you?"  
  
"Yep, I know it. But ya love me anyhow, right?"  
  
Oct31-  
  
Daniel gaped at the room in amazement. Cobwebs hung  
down in every direction. Huge spiders suspended in the  
webbing and small animals seemed to be cocooned within  
their depths. Ghosts were projected on darkened walls  
and skeletons and bats flew around the room in a  
frenzy. In the far corner a body swayed in a frazzled  
noose and rats fed on the dripping blood below the  
body.  
  
A sign led guests to a haunted house located in a  
temporary structure outside. In the kitchen, huge  
platters held all manner of treats from candy for the  
kids to pies, cakes, cookies and other desserts. An  
entire table seemed devoted to snacks like hot dogs  
hamburgers and other quick meals along with everything  
needed to top them.  
  
The study was sectioned off by long black veils and a  
table complete with a crystal ball proclaimed to  
herald the upcoming arrival of a great fortune teller.  
  
The doorbell rand, drawing his attention. He returned  
to the main party room just as Kat escorted in Dr.  
Conner and his little girl, both dressed in full  
surgeons uniforms. Tufts of the girl's reddish brown  
hair stuck out and her warm brown eyes twinkled at  
Daniel.  
  
"Well, hello Daniel" Dr. Conner greeted. "I love the  
costume. It's very...you somehow."  
  
Daniel grinned as he looked down at his black ninja  
outfit. Jason entered in a white replica of the same  
costume.  
  
Within minutes the rooms began filling. George,  
dressed as a civil war general, greeted everyone at  
the door. Kat stood beside him, lovely in a Cleopatra  
gown.  
  
Jason pulled Daniel into the kitchen.  
  
"Come on, let's go get some marshmallows and go out to  
the bonfire."  
  
Daniel shook his head slightly.  
  
"Nah, I'm not really hungry yet. Why don't we play  
some games first" Jason looked disappointed, but only  
for a moment.  
  
"Hey look" he whispered "There's Aunt Trina."  
  
Daniel smiled, knowing full well of Jason's crush on  
their sometimes flamboyant aunt. He was dragged along  
by an exuberant Jason.  
  
"Well, hello boys." Trina greeted with a twinkle in  
her emerald eyes. "Ninjas huh? Can't say I expected  
that one, but it's...right I suppose."  
  
Jason proceeded to regale Trina with the tale of their  
earlier "Battle between good and evil" which had  
basically come down to an admittedly fun sword fight  
between the two boys. For a few exciting moments,  
Daniel's large bedroom had been charged with the  
sounds of clanging...plastic. Jason's superior  
fighting skills, which consisted of tripping Daniel  
into the bed, had finally won him the hard earned  
title of best swordsman. Daniel grinned, remembering  
how Jason had tickled a gasping "uncle" from him.  
  
His attention was drawn to the fortune teller's room.  
There was no one in the line. The dark billowing  
curtains seemed to have a life of their own as they  
beckoned to him. He entered the room silently.  
  
The hoot of a large owl startled him. the bird turned  
it's head at a seemingly impossible angle and it  
blinked slowly at the boy. A black light illuminated  
the room mysteriously and the crystal ball seemed to  
glow faintly.  
  
"Hello young Daniel."  
  
He turned, frightened at the sudden intrusion. A woman  
entered in long flowing skirts, her face partially  
hidden by a veil. Daniel could see her gray eyes  
twinkling in amusement. He heard the swish of the  
heavy skirts as she seated herself behind the crystal  
ball.  
  
"How...how did you know my name?"  
  
"I know many things. Now, would you like me to tell  
you of your future young one?"  
  
Daniel nodded mutely, his fear subsiding slightly. She  
gestured to he empty seat and he lowered himself into  
it slowly.  
  
"Give me your hand child" Her voice was oddly muffled  
by the veil, but Daniel thought it had changed.  
Perhaps grown rougher, deeper. He held out his hand  
hesitantly. She took it, her sharp red nails  
whispering gently over the lines of his palm.Daniel  
felt his hand growing uncomfortably warm, but he found  
himself unable to pull away.  
  
"You are a gentle soul Daniel. One suited more for the  
halls of academia than the warrior's life you will  
lead. Yet without the knowledge you possess even now,  
you would be unable to open new worlds to your people.  
You will rise to become the guardian of worlds, yet  
you pull away from those who would become your family.  
You must open yourself young one or you will find  
yourself alone forever."  
  
Daniel's eyes were locked with hers. He swallowed a  
frightened whimper as she continued to hold and stroke  
his hand.  
  
"Do not forget yourself young one. Do not forget all  
you have learned. The legends, the stories...one day  
they will become important. One day your knowledge  
will save your own life and the lives of all those  
around you. There is often but a fine line between  
good and evil and things are not always as they seem.  
You must look inside yourself for answers."  
  
She stroked his palm once again before releasing it.  
He wanted to leave, to get away, but her eyes held him  
firmly in place.  
  
"I will never harm you Daniel. I have always respected  
intelligence and wisdom. My warriors always enjoy my  
protection as they go forth into battle. Remember my  
Daniel, that not all deities mean you harm. Go now,  
enjoy you youth for it will shape the man you are to  
become. Go with the oath of protection from Athena."  
  
He was released suddenly from his cataplexic trance  
and he backed away, his chair skittering across the  
floor. He practically ran to the safety on the other  
side of the veiled barrier, but he turned back for one  
last look. the fortune teller bowed slightly, her eyes  
glowing briefly. She grasped a small crystal in her  
hand as she disappeared suddenly. Daniel struggled for  
each terrified breath.  
  
He jumped as a small hand touched his arm. He turned  
to see the girl who had come in with Dr. Conner.  
  
"Are you ok? You want me to go get my Daddy?"  
  
No words seemed able to force their way past Daniel's  
lips. Suddenly he found Kat and George at his side.  
  
"Are you alright son?" George questioned, concerned.  
He felt Daniel's forehead, hissing as he pulled his  
hand back. "You're like ice. Where have you been?  
We've been Looking all over for you."  
  
Dr. Conner pushed past him and checked Daniel's pulse.  
He noted anxiously the faint blue of Daniel's lips.  
  
"He's a bit shocky. Lets get him to bed."  
  
A warm blanket was wrapped around his shoulders and he  
was ushered to his bedroom. It took several moments  
before the icy chill that had taken over his body  
finally began to dissipate. his body shivered  
uncontrollably as he remembered the uncomfortable  
warmth of the fortune teller's hands. he barely  
acknowledged the bustle going on around him.  
  
"Mom" he finally croaked out of his dry throat, "Mom,  
where did the fortune teller go?"  
  
"Fortune teller?" Kat questioned, confused, "Oh Danny,  
she never showed up. She called right before the party  
to tell me her car wouldn't start."  
  
"No...no. She was here. She really was. Her name was  
Athena. She had an owl and she had gray eyes, and her  
eyes...they glowed Mama. She said I was her warrior  
and she would protect me."  
  
George locked eyes with Kat, concerned by the odd  
ramblings of their son.  
  
"You caught a chill son" George soothed, rubbing his  
shoulders through the blanket. "the windows were left  
open in the study and you apparently fell asleep in  
there."  
  
"No! No, I didn't fall asleep. It was real. I remember  
all of it."  
  
Kat smiled condescendingly.  
  
"I think it was probably some weird dream Danny. When  
Janet found you it was almost like you were  
sleepwalking. She called us immediately."  
  
"Janet? who's Janet?"  
  
"Dr. Conner's daughter. You remember her?"  
  
"Short girl...dressed like a surgeon?"  
  
The relief was evident in Kat's smile. "Yes, that's  
her. She's been following you around most of the  
evening." there was a teasing tone in her voice "I  
think you have a groupie Danny."  
  
George patted his arm. "Are you feeling better now  
Son?"  
  
Daniel nodded, still shaken. He clenched his teeth to  
keep them from chattering.  
  
Jason appeared in the doorway, his eyes huge."Are you  
ok Danny? Janet told me you were sick. what happened."  
  
Daniel looked hesitatingly at George and Kat. He  
didn't want to worry them anymore. "I...I'. fine.  
Just...just had a bad dream." He shrugged off the  
blanket, instantly missing it's safe confines, but  
determined not to show anyone how much he needed it.  
He turned to his parents. "I feel better now. Can I go  
back to the party?"  
  
Confusion was written all over their faces, but Kat  
nodded.  
  
"Are you sure Son?" George questioned. Daniel squared  
his shoulders and offered a tentative smile.  
  
"I'm fine" He affirmed, his voice regaining some of  
it's strength. "You were right, it was just a dream, a  
really bad dream."  
  
The End.  



End file.
